


Come Together

by themistrollsin



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, blended families - Freeform, family life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a horrible blind date with each other, they come back together through other mutual friends.  It all starts out just like it had on their date… horrible.  But something starts to connect.  Not just between Chad and Brielle, but also the four kids.  Will they be able to make it all work?</p><p>Full Description Inside :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This first post is a brief summary of the coming fic. It will also include pictures of everyone involved, because as a writer I like having a visual of all of my characters.

Brielle Declan is coming off a heartbreaking divorce.  After learning of her husband’s legal battles, she’d had enough.  She hated the way he was never there for his family.  Now he’s spending the next several years behind bars.  When she gets the opportunity to open up a bake shop with the one friend she knows she can always count on, she jumps at the chance.  The biggest problem?  She has to move her and her two kids to Mooresville, North Carolina.  It was a big change, but it’s something she knows needed to happen for her, Tanner, and Tucker.

 

Chad Knaus had everything he could have ever asked for.  He had the job of his dreams, but that was nothing compared to his personal life.  He’d married his angel and soon after they had their two girls.  It had come to the time where they had planned to have more kids.  That’s when everything had changed.  Maggie was diagnosed with cancer and it had spread quickly.  Before they knew it, she had lost her battle.  Now Chad has to continue on with their two daughters.

 

After a horrible blind date with each other, they come back together through other mutual friends.  It all starts out just like it had on their date… horrible.  But something starts to connect.  Not just between Chad and Brielle, but also the four kids.  Will they be able to make it all work?

 

**Chad Knaus**

 

**Brielle Declan**

** **

**Victoria Knaus**

** **

**Emily Knaus**

** **

**Tanner Declan**

** **

**Tucker Declan**

** **

 


	2. And So It Begins

**Chapter One – And So It Begins**

Brielle Declan watches as her two kids climb onto the bus before she makes her way to her car to head to work.  Things had definitely changed over the last several months.  She knows neither Tanner nor Tucker have been thrilled with the move to Mooresville.  But at the end of the day, Brielle had to make the decision to actually move here to make a new life for them.  With everything that had happened, a change needed to happen.  And here they are. 

 

Unfortunately, they are currently living in a two-bedroom apartment.  But Brielle hopes that they won’t have to stay here very long.  With her new job, a position in which she is actually a co-owner, she hopes that they will be able to move.  They may not be able to afford to own a house just yet, but Brielle is sure they could find a three-bedroom house to rent. 

 

When Brielle reaches the bake shop she owns with one of her best friends, Cara, she makes her way to the door.  She walks inside and smiles when she sees Cara wiping the counter.  “Morning,” she says.

 

Cara looks up and smiles.  “Good morning,” she responds.  “I wasn’t expecting you this early.  Didn’t you have a date last night?”

 

Brielle rolls her eyes as she walks around behind the counter.  “Yeah, I was home by eight.”

 

“What?”

 

Brielle walks into the back, not surprised when Cara follows her.  “It was horrible.  Now I like to think of myself as open minded and all that.  I didn’t mind meeting him at the restaurant, especially because it was a blind date.  Right?  But we went to Indigo’s.  I’m definitely not against the place.  It was actually one of the first places the kids and I went to when we first moved down here.  But for a first date?  Not exactly something I would have envisioned.  He barely looked at me the entire time.”

 

“Was the food good at least?”

 

Brielle snorts.  “The appetizers were.  He suddenly got a call that he had to go.”

 

“Wow.”  Cara shakes her head.  “I can’t even believe what you’re telling me.  That’s absolutely ridiculous.”

 

“You’re telling me.  So I left and went back home.”

 

“You poor thing.  Who set you up?”

 

“Tammy.  She comes in here on a regular basis.”

 

“The red head?”

 

“Yes.  I don’t know how she knows this guy, but she thought we’d hit it off.”

 

“Bummer she was wrong.  You aren’t going to blame her for how it went are you?”

 

“No, not at all.  Her heart was in the right place.”  Brielle shrugs.  “I just hope she doesn’t continue to try to set me up with people.”

 

“Well, just don’t be afraid to tell her to back off if she continues.”

 

“Oh, I won’t.”  She ties her apron as she makes her way over to get started on their daily special.  “Do you have any of the special out there?”

 

“Yes.  One batch.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll get one more going for now and then we’ll see where we’re at when things get really started.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

They spend the next hour getting prepared to open for the day.  This is what Brielle has always wanted to do and she’s finally getting her chance.  And so far it has been amazing.  Everyone that has come in has raved about everything within the shop.  It’s been everything she could ever ask for and more so far.  She just hopes it’ll continue like this.

 

Of course, they do have a plan to start making cakes for birthdays and other events that people request.  From the looks of how things are going, that may happen sooner than either had expected. 

 

As Brielle continues to work on the muffins, she thinks back to the previous night.  What had she done wrong?  Did she even do anything wrong?  She made sure that she didn’t dress inappropriately in any way, not that she ever has really.  She knows that her body isn’t as tight as it once was.  But she’s had two kids and is no longer twenty years old.  She wrinkles her nose at the thought.  And it’s not like he’s twenty either.  But if that’s what he wants…  She lets out a heavy breath and shakes her head.

 

“Cara, do I look old?” she asks suddenly.

 

Cara lets out a laugh, sobering quickly when she realizes that Brielle is being serious.  “Brielle, you are gorgeous.”

 

“But do I look old?”

 

“Not even close.  If I didn’t know how old you are, I would never be able to guess.  Don’t ever let anyone make you think otherwise.”

 

Brielle grins.  “Thank you.”

 

******  
  
Chad Knaus pulls into his parking spot at the shop before climbing out and heading inside.  For the first time in quite some time he’s running late.  He can’t even blame it on the blind date he had the night before.  No, instead he has to blame his oldest daughter.  Victoria had been on a roll since the minute she woke up.  Chad isn’t even sure what the problem had been.  The biggest issue is the fact that Victoria is so much like Chad.  Maggie had always said it was why their relationship wasn’t as tight as Chad and Emily’s.

 

As he walks into the building, he gives a wave to the receptionist.  “Morning, Tammy,” he says.

 

“Good morning,” Tammy says with a smile.  “How’d it go?”

 

Chad groans.  He knew that would be the first thing she would ask about.  “Let’s just say we won’t be seeing each other again.”  He shrugs.  “Thanks for the thought, though.”

 

“Really?  And I really thought it could be something.  Sorry it didn’t.”

 

“No, it’s fine.  Jimmie here yet?  I didn’t even look to see if his car was out there.”

 

“Yeah, he actually got here earlier than normal.”

 

Chad nods.  “Okay.  Thanks.”  He gives another wave before continuing down the hall toward the 48 garage.  As he enters the large area, he looks around and moves toward his office.  He waves at a few of the guys standing around as he passes.  He lets out a heavy breath as he sits down at his desk.  What a day this is going to be.  His biggest worry right now is how Victoria is going to be when he gets home.

 

“Hey,” Jimmie says walking in and sitting down.

 

“Hey,” Chad responds.  “Sorry I’m late.”

 

“No problem.  Late night?”  Jimmie wiggles his eyebrows and smiles widely.

 

Chad rolls his eyes.  “No.  Victoria and I had a bad morning.”

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“No clue.  Guess we’ll find out tonight.”

 

“How’d the date go?”

 

Chad groans again and rubs the back of his neck.  “Horrible.”  He logs into his computer.  While he hopes Jimmie won’t question it any further, he knows more questions are about to come his way.

 

“I need more than horrible, Chad.  My wife is going to be bombarding me with questions when I get home.  So I need something.”

 

“We met at Indigo’s.  Figured it was a safe spot.  I don’t know.  It just…”  He sighs as he shrugs a little.  “She was nothing like Maggie.”

 

“Chad, come on man.  You can’t compare her to Maggie.  No woman will ever be Maggie.”

 

“I know that.  But…”  He shrugs once again.  “Maybe I’m just not ready to date yet.”

 

“Or maybe you aren’t ready to let yourself fall for someone else.”

 

“Maybe.  Whatever, it sucked and I’ll never see her again.  We just didn’t hit it off.  It was just… I don’t know.”

 

“You know Chandra going to kill you for going to Indigo, right?”

 

“I’ll deal with that if it comes to it.”

 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”  Jimmie stands up again.  “Meeting is at ten.”

 

“I’ll be there.”


	3. Second Meeting

**Chapter Two – Second Meeting**

Brielle looks up when the bell on the door rings.  She smiles at the sight of the woman walking into the shop.  “Good morning, Chandra,” she says.

 

“Morning,” Chandra says as she approaches the counter.  “So how was it?”

 

Brielle groans.  She should have known Chandra would ask about the date.  They’d met the first day that the shop was open.  Chandra and her two girls were their very first customers.  It hadn’t taken long for them to become friends.  It’s definitely been good to have someone local to have on your side.

 

“Horrible.  We didn’t even make it through the appetizers when he got an emergency call about having to leave.”

  
“Are you serious?”  Chandra shakes her head.  “What a complete idiot.  He doesn’t know what he’s missing out on.”

 

“Yeah, well, apparently I’m not missing out on much.”  She shrugs.  If she let herself dwell on it, she’d end up in tears.  She can’t let herself do that; at least not here.

 

“Sounds like it.”

 

“So what can I do for you today?”

 

“Two things actually.  I need to put in an order for Saturday.”

 

“Okay.”  Brielle grabs the form book to take the order down.  “Ready whenever you are.”  She writes down everything that Chandra wants.  “Okay.  We can definitely do that.  And what’s the second thing?”

 

“You and your kids bring them on Saturday.  Join us for the party.  Cara too.”

 

Brielle grins.  Chandra has been trying to get them to come to a party since they first arrived.  Brielle nods.  “Okay.  Anything else we can bring other than the cupcakes?”

 

“Bathing suits if you’d like.  Pool is open.”

 

“Okay.”  Brielle watches Chandra.  The look on her friend’s face tells her that there’s something else that she wants.  “There’s more.”

 

“Damn it, I thought I could get away with it until Saturday.”

 

Brielle wrinkle her nose.  “Meaning you want me to meet someone?”

 

“Yes.”  Chandra smiles at her.  “It doesn’t have to be anything more than a friendship.  I just think you two should meet.  He’s a good friend of mine and Jimmie’s.”

 

“But you definitely wouldn’t mind it if we hit it off.”

 

“Of course not.  Please just meet him?”

 

“Of course I’ll meet him.  Make sure he knows I have teenage kids.”

 

“He has kids too, so it’s all good.”

 

“Okay.”  She lifts the order.  “I’ll have this ready for you.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

******  
  
Chad walks into his office, raising an eyebrow when he sees Chandra sitting at his desk.  “Get out of my chair,” he says with a smirk.  “All you Johnson’s are the same.  Always stealing my chair.”

 

Chandra stands up as she smiles at Chad.  “Well, if you were in here I wouldn’t have been sitting in your chair.”  She hugs the man and kisses his cheek.  “I hear your date didn’t go well.”

 

“No, it didn’t.”  Chad shrugs.  “Maybe I’m just not ready to date again.”

 

“Chad, you can’t keep doing this.  You are ready.  If you weren’t you wouldn’t have agreed to go on that date.  Right?”

 

He sighs but nods.  He knows Chandra is right.  “I know.  It’s just… Never thought I’d be doing this again.”

 

“I know.  I have a couple friends coming to the party on Saturday.  I want you to meet one of them.”

 

“Chandra, I don’t think I can deal with another blind date.”

 

“It’s not a blind date.  You are meeting a friend of mine.  Just meet her.  Please?  Do it for me?  For Victoria and Emily.”

 

“Does she like kids?”

 

“She has two of her own.”

 

“Fine.  I’ll meet her.  But I’m not promising anything.”

 

“I don’t expect you to.”

 

He nods.  “You’re lucky I like you.”  He kisses her cheek.  “Now get out so I can work.”  He waits until Chandra leaves the office before he sits down.  What did he just get himself into?  Of course he isn’t surprised that Chandra would do something like this.  But it has to be better than Tammy’s pick, right?

 

******  
  
Brielle follows Tanner and Tucker into the back at Chandra and Jimmie’s; all three with a box of cupcakes.  They make their way up to the back deck to set the boxes down. 

 

“You made it,” Chandra says as she approaches them.  She immediately hugs Brielle.  “I’m so glad you could make it.”

 

“Thanks for inviting us,” Brielle says.  She smiles at the other woman.  “You remember Tanner and Tucker.”

 

“Of course.  There are other kids here too.  Chad has two that around your age.  Victoria is sixteen and Emily is 13.  Go introduce yourselves.  No one will bite.”

 

Brielle smiles at her kids when they walk toward where a group of the kids are.  “This will do them good I think.  They’re still having an issue with moving down here.”

 

“I’m sure it’s been rough on all of you.  It’s not just new for them.  Has their father tried calling them at all?”

 

Brielle sighs.  “No.  Of course I can’t tell them that.  So I just tell them that he’s called during the day because that’s the only time he’s had a moment.”

 

“Brielle, you shouldn’t do that.  He doesn’t deserve that.”

 

“Neither do they.”

 

Chandra smiles sadly.  “They deserve you.”

 

“Can you tell them that?”

 

“Of course I can.”  Chandra hooks her arm through Brielle’s.  “Come on, Chad and Jimmie are inside.”

 

“I’m guessing it’s Chad you want me to meet?”

 

“Yes, it is.”

 

Brielle smiles at Chandra as they walk inside.  “Of course it is.”  She stops smiling when she sees who’s standing in the kitchen with Jimmie.

 

“Chad, this is Brielle Declan.  Brielle, this is Chad Knaus.”

 

Chad nearly drops his bottle of beer at the sight of Brielle.  What the hell is she even doing here?  He clears his throat as he steps around the island.  “Brielle…”

 

“We’ve met,” Brielle interrupts.

 

Chandra frowns at her friend.  “You have?”

 

“The horrible blind date?”  Brielle gestures toward Chad.  “Was him.”

 

Chandra smacks Chad’s chest.  “Jackass!”

 

“Ouch,” Chad says. 

 

“I can’t believe you, Chad.”  She pulls Brielle out of the house.  “I’m so sorry, Brielle.  I didn’t realize it was him.”

 

“It’s not your fault.”  Brielle shrugs.

 

Chad looks at Jimmie.  “I didn’t know you guys knew her.”

 

Jimmie sighs.  “Chandi met her when she first moved down here.  What the hell happened on the date man?  She looked like she wanted to stab you.”

 

“It was just really bad.”  He shrugs.  “I don’t even know.  I pretty much blocked the entire night out.”

 

“You’re an idiot.”

 

“I know.”

 

Chad looks toward the pool after hearing Victoria’s laughter.  It’s a sound that he hasn’t heard since Maggie died.  Sure, Victoria has laughed, but it hasn’t been like this.  Chad sees her playing a game of water volleyball with Emily and two others that he doesn’t recognize.  He nudges Jimmie.  “Who are the two kids Victoria and Emily are playing with?” he asks.

 

Jimmie looks over.  “She’s Tanner and he’s Tucker.  Brielle’s kids.”

 

“Of course.”


	4. Friends

**Chapter Three – Friends**

Chad makes his way over to the fire.  He finds Victoria and Emily sitting with Tanner and Tucker.  They seemed to be getting along well, which Chad wants to hate.  But he hasn’t seen his girls smile the way they have with Tanner and Tucker.  He looks around the rest of the group and spots Brielle with Chandra and Jimmie.

 

“Hey,” Jimmie says when Chad approaches them.  “Was beginning to think you were gonna hide inside all night.”

 

Chad rolls his eyes as he sits down in the empty chair beside Brielle.  “Fuck off,” he says.  He glances beside him at Brielle.  “Looks like the kids are getting along.”

 

Brielle nods.  “Looks that way.  I haven’t seen Tanner and Tucker this happy in a long time.”

 

“Yeah, same here.”  Chad sighs.  “It’s good to hear Vic laugh like that again.”  He’d give anything to continue to hear that laugh.

 

Brielle looks at Chad.  “She looks happy.”

 

“That’s also great to see.”  Chad rubs the back of his neck.  “They’ve both had a rough time since the accident.  But it hit Victoria harder because she was in the car when it happened.”

 

Brielle frowns.  “Accident?”

  
Chad clears his throat.  “Sorry, I thought you knew.  My wife died in a car accident two years ago.”

 

“I had no idea.  I’m so sorry.”

 

“Thanks.  Victoria was in the car with Maggie.”

 

“That’s rough for a daughter to see.”  Brielle looks over at the kids.  “I haven’t talked to them much, but they both seem like great girls.”

 

“Said with a smile on your face.”

 

“Why wouldn’t I smile for that?”

 

“Because they’re my girls.”

 

Brielle smiles at Chad.  “Doesn’t mean I like you.”

 

Chad smirks.  “Got it.  But I have to agree.  Tucker and Tanner seem great.  I know it isn’t easy being a single parent.”

 

“It isn’t.  But I wouldn’t change a thing.”

 

“I wish I could say the same.”

 

“Yours happened in a different way.”  Brielle watches him.  “How long were you married?”

 

“Um… it was coming up to our sixteenth anniversary.”

 

“Wow.  What was your secret?”

 

“Secret?”  Chad chuckles before he takes a long drink of his beer.  “No secret really.  One thing I learned quickly though was not to go to bed mad at each other.  And you have to communicate.  Don’t be afraid to laugh at how dumb your argument is.”

 

“Have sex more,” Jimmie pipes in.

 

“What?” Brielle asks.  She wrinkles her nose.  “How is that a secret to a happy marriage?”

 

“Keeps the romance alive.”

 

“It’s true,” Chandra says.  “Also help keep it a couple instead of housemates.  And pick your battles.  Something your ex knew nothing about.”

 

Brielle smirks.  “Tell me about it.”  It isn’t often that she talks about Justin; not that she is now anyways.  She can’t remember the last time she’d even said his name outside of talking to Tanner and Tucker.

 

It’s after midnight when Brielle decides it’s time for them to head home.  When she goes inside to let the kids know, she finds Tanner and Tucker, along with Victoria and Emily, asleep in the family room.

 

“Great,” she mutters.

 

“Leave them,” Jimmie says stepping up behind her.  “Let them stay here.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Jimmie nods.  “Absolutely.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you.  I’ll pick them up in the morning.”  She looks over as Chad walks in.  “Yours are out too.”

 

“Of course they are.  Jimmie, call me when they get up.”

 

 

 

Chad looks at Brielle.  “You ready?  I’ll walk you out.”

 

Brielle smiles at him.  “Thank you.”  They both say their goodbyes to Jimmie and Chandra before walking outside.

 

******  
  
Chad pulls into Jimmie’s driveway the next day, not surprised to see that Brielle is already here.  He climbs out of his SUV and walks up to the front door.  “Hello,” he calls out as he walks inside.

 

“Kitchen,” Chandra calls back.

 

Chad walks into the kitchen to find the four kids sitting at the table.  “Hey,” he says.  He kisses each of his girls on the head before walking over to where Chandra is sitting at the counter.  “How were they?”

 

“Horrible,” Chandra answers.  “Just like always.”

 

He snorts at that.  “Good to know.”  He glances over at Brielle before he looks back at Chandra.  “Where’s your husband?”

 

“Upstairs with Evie and Lydia.  They insisted that Daddy got them dressed today.  He should be down shortly.”

 

“Okay.  Thanks again for letting the girls stay last night.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  Chandra smiles at him.  “You know they’re welcome here any time.”

 

“I appreciate that.”  Chad looks over when he hears giggles from the front hallway.  “And there they are.”

 

Jimmie walks in behind the girls.  “Hey,” he says.  “I thought I heard you.”

 

“You did.”  Chad shakes Jimmie’s hand.  “I heard the girls wanted you to dress them today.”

 

“Yeah, though I don’t know why.  You gonna stay for a while?”

 

“I can’t.  We have to get to the store today.  Someone decided she needed to continue to grow and is now in need of new clothes.”

 

“Not my fault you and Mom are so tall,” Emily counters back.

 

Chad grins.  “I’m not that tall.  All right, let’s go.”

 

******  
  
Brielle looks at Chandra after Chad and his girls leave.  “We should head out too,” she says.  “I need to get to the shop to take inventory on some things.  We have plenty of things coming up.”

 

Chandra nods.  “Let me know if you and Cara need any help with any of the orders.  I may not know as much as you two, but I can help out as best as I can.”

 

“We’ll let you know.”  She gives Chandra a quick hug.  “Thanks for letting them stay.”

 

“No problem.  You know we don’t mind at all.”

 

“Tanner, Tucker, you two ready?”

 

Brielle walks into the bake shop with Tanner and Tucker behind her.  She glances back to see them make their way over to one of the tables.  “It shouldn’t take me too long,” she says.

 

“Do you need help?” Tanner asks.

 

“I don’t think so.  I’ll call if I do.”  She walks to the kitchen after grabbing their schedule book.

 

Brielle is finishing up what each order needs when she hears the bell on the door ring.  She frowns as she glances at the clock.  She hadn’t remembered Cara saying that she was going to be here.  She steps out of the kitchen to find Chandra standing just inside the door.  “Hey,” Brielle says.

 

“Hi,” Chandra says.  “Hope you don’t mind me stopping by.  I know you’re closed.”

 

“No, it’s fine.  I just wasn’t expecting anyone.  Come on back.”

 

Chandra follows Brielle into the kitchen.  “Need help with anything?”

 

“No, I’m just putting in some orders that we have coming up next month.  Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Jimmie has the girls and I figured I’d come see what’s going on here.  Plus I figured we could also talk.”

 

Brielle raises an eyebrow.  “About?”

 

“Chad.”

 

Brielle sighs.  She should have known that Chandra would bring that up.  “What about him?  We had one horrible date.”

 

“I know that.  But I also know Chad.”  Chandra holds her hands up.  “Just hear me out.  If for no other reason than it appears the kids are becoming friends.  Chad’s gone through a lot over the last several years.  As have you.  Your situation is different than his, but you can also understand.  I’m just saying don’t write him off.”

 

“I just can’t promise anything more than simply talking for the sake of the kids.”

 

“I know that.  Where’d he take you?”

 

“Indigo’s.”

 

“Of course he did.  I’m gonna have to smack him.”

 

“I mean, I like the place, I just didn’t think it was the right place for a blind date.”

 

“I’m with you.  But…”  Chandra shrugs.  “Maggie, Chad’s wife, was one of the manager’s there.  He’s comfortable there.”

 

Brielle stares at Chandra, unable to believe what she had just heard.  “Are you serious?”

 

Chandra nods.  “Yeah.”

 

“I guess it makes sense.”  Brielle sighs.  “It was just a bad date.  It happens.  I’m not going to dwell on it.  And I have no problem with my kids being friends with his kids.  I think it’s great that the four of them seem to be getting along well.”


	5. Invitation

**Chapter Four – Invitation**

Chad walks into the kitchen to find both girls sitting at the counter.  He raises an eyebrow as he approaches.  “You two look like you have something on your minds,” he says.

 

Victoria nods.  “We’ve been talking to Tanner and Tucker a lot lately,” she says.

 

“I am aware.  I’m surprised you haven’t wanted to hang out with them.”

 

“That’s what we want to talk to you about.”

 

Chad rests his hands on the counter top as he looks between his daughters.  “Okay.  What’s up?”

 

“Can we invite them to Sonoma?” Emily asks.  “And then maybe another race.  But that one is next weekend.  Can we?”

 

He shouldn’t be too surprised by the question.  It’s obvious that the four kids have become good friends over the last several days.  “Well, I think that’s something I would need to talk to their Mom about.”

 

“Then talk to her,” Victoria says.  “She works at that new bake shop.  Go talk to her today.”

 

Chad snorts.  “I have a lot going on at my shop today.  If I get a chance to get away for a bit I will.”

 

“You better.  Don’t blow this off.”  Victoria watches Chad.  “Why were you a jerk to her on your date?”

 

He lets out a sigh.  “I wouldn’t say…”

 

“Why would you bring her to Indigo’s?  You were setting yourself up for a failed date.  Mom would want you to date, Dad, and you know.  So why would you take her there?”

 

“I don’t have to justify why I chose to go there with you two.  It was my decision.”

 

“So you wanted it to go badly?” Emily asks.

 

“I have to go to work.”

 

“Dad…”  Victoria stops when Chad gives her a look.  “Fine.  But you know you wanted it to fail.  What we don’t know is why?  Why don’t you want to be happy?”

 

“Why do I need to date in order to be happy?  Why can’t I just be happy with my daughters?”

 

“Because you aren’t and you know it.”

 

“I don’t have time to have this conversation.”

 

“Of course you don’t.  But if it were one of us doing something, you would.”

 

“Victoria, that’s enough.  I have to get to work.  I’ll see you two later.”  Chad walks out before either girl can say anything else. 

 

******  
  
Brielle wrinkles her nose when she hears the bells on the door ring.  Of course someone comes in when she’s elbow deep in dough.  “I’ll be right there,” she calls out to the front.  She covers the tub she’s working in and grabs a towel as she walks out of the kitchen.  “Hi, can I help…?”  She stops when she sees Chad standing there.  “Chad…”

 

Chad gives her a small smile.  “Hi, Brielle.  Cute little place here.”

 

“Thank you.  We’re happy with how it turned out.  What can I get for you?”

 

“Well… I actually came to talk to you.  Promised the girls that I would if I had a chance to get over here.”

 

Brielle frowns a little as she nods.  “Okay.  Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything is fine.”

 

She watches as he looks at the contents in the counter.  “Do you like chocolate?”

 

“Um… yeah, I do.”  He raises an eyebrow as he watches her open the panel and pull out a cupcake.

 

“Try this.  It’s a new recipe we’re trying.  Seems to be going over well, but I’d love your opinion.”

 

Chad takes the cupcake.  “How much?”

 

“On the house.  Now, why did you promise the girls you’d stop by?”

 

“Do you have a minute to talk?”

 

Brielle nods.  “Yeah.”  She walks around the counter and gestures toward one of the small tables.  She never takes her eyes off him as they sit down.

 

“We’re going to Sonoma this weekend for the race.”  Chad takes a bite of the cupcake and moans.  “This is fucking amazing.”

 

Brielle smiles.  “Glad you like it.  Is Sonoma supposed to mean something to me?”

 

He shakes his head.  “No.  The girls want to invite Tanner and Tucker though.  I told them that it was something that I would have to talk to you about.  So here I am.”

 

“Where’s Sonoma?”

 

“California.”

 

She wrinkles her nose.  She wants to let them go, because she’s knows that they would enjoy it.  But can she let them go that far with someone they haven’t known very long?  “Well…”

 

“I know it’s far and I know you haven’t known us very long, but they wouldn’t be alone out there.  Along with me, Jimmie will be around a lot.  So with Chandra.”

 

“I just…”  She shrugs.  “They’ve never been that far away from me before.  But I also haven’t let them.”

 

“You could always join them.  I’m sure Chandra would love having you at a race.”

 

“As tempting as that sounds, I can’t next weekend.  We’re slammed here with orders.”

 

“Okay…”  Chad sits back after finishing his cupcake.  “Well how about the following weekend?  We’ll be down in Daytona.”

 

Brielle chews on her bottom lip.  “Can I think about it?”

 

“Absolutely.  Let me give you my number and you can call me whenever you decide.  Or if you have any questions about any of it.”

 

Brielle watches Chad walk out a few minutes later.  Maybe he wasn’t as bad as she originally thought.  Sure, they didn’t have a good date.  But maybe he simply wasn’t ready.  Is she even ready?

 

******  
  
Chad is walking into the 48 garage in Sonoma when his phone rings.  He pulls it out of his pocket, raising an eyebrow when he just sees a number.  “This is Chad,” he answers.

 

“Chad, hi.  It’s Brielle.”

 

Chad stops walking, stunned that he’s actually hearing from Brielle.  He’d thought for sure that she deleted his number the moment he left Triple C’s; especially after not hearing from her the entire week.  “Hey.”

 

“Is this a bad time?”

 

“No, not at all.  Sorry, just surprised to hear from you actually.”  He moves to the front of the garage; which turns out to be a bad idea because several members of the crew start talking to him.  “Guys, I’m on the phone.”

 

“Get off the fucking phone.  The fucking car needs to be fixed.”

 

“Chad,” Brielle says.  “I can call back.  Sounds like you’re needed.”

 

Chad lets out a soft breath.  “Apparently.  I’ll call you when I’m finished if that’s okay?”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

“Okay, talk to you soon.”  He hangs up and walks over to the car.

 

Chad sits down outside his RV later that evening to call Brielle.  Luckily for him, the girls never questioned him on the reasoning he came outside.  It’s nothing out of the ordinary for him to sit outside when the weather was nice.  It made it easier to talk to Brielle without them hovering.

 

“Hello?” Brielle answers.

 

“Hey,” Chad says.  “Sorry about earlier.”

 

“No problem.  I understand.  You were working.  Was everything okay with the car?”

 

“It was fine.  The guys just panicked because of our numbers during practice.  It’ll be fine.  Nothing that Jimmie can’t handle.  So anyways, I’m sure you didn’t call me to talk about my work.”

 

“No, I didn’t.  I thought it over and I talked with Tanner and Tucker.  If the offer is still there, we would love to join you in Daytona.”

 

Chad smiles.  It was definitely not what he was expecting.  He thought she would find some way to get out of it.  “Yeah?  That’s great.  The girls will be thrilled.”

 

“How is this going to work?  I mean, staying there and all that.”

 

“You’ll stay here at the track with us.  I have plenty of space in my RV for you three.  Or you can let Tucker and Tanner stay with us.  I’m sure Jimmie and Chandra wouldn’t mind you staying with them if you’d be comfortable doing that.  Chandra will probably be with you the entire time for everything else.”

 

“The kids want to know if they’ll be able to sit up where you do to watch the race.”

 

“I don’t see that being a problem.”

 

“Good, they’ll be excited to hear that.  What about getting down there?”

 

“You can join us on the team plane.  Plenty of room.  It’s a Saturday race next week so we’ll be leaving Wednesday.  Is that possible?”

 

“Yeah.  I’ll talk to Cara and let her know.”

 

“Great.  I’ll talk to you before then and go over last minute details.”

 

“Sounds good.  And thank you, Chad.”

 

“You’re welcome.”


	6. Starting Over

**Chapter Five – Starting Over**

Chad walks over to the car that pulls up.  He waves off the driver and opens the door himself, smiling when he sees Brielle and the kids.  “Hey,” he says.  He steps back to let them out.

 

Brielle climbs out and smiles at Chad.  “Hi,” she says.  “Thanks again, Chad.”

 

Chad nods.  “You’re welcome.  Tanner, Tucker, the girls are waiting for you on the plane.  Go on up.”

 

Brielle nods when they both look at her.  “Go ahead.”

 

Chad laughs when they run across the pavement.  “Have they ever been on a plane before?”

 

“No, this is a first.”

 

“And you?”

 

“I haven’t been on a plane since I was ten.  And it wasn’t a private one.  You sure it’s okay that we’re here?”

 

“Yes.  You know Jimmie will smack you if you question him, right?”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

“You ready to head up?”

 

“What about the bags?”

 

“Don’t worry about them.”  He leads Brielle to the stairs and follows her up.  He isn’t surprised when Brielle immediately sits beside Chandra.  He moves to sit by Jimmie.

 

“How long before we take off?” Chandra asks.

 

“Couple minutes,” Chad says.  “They were getting the rest of the luggage on.”

 

Brielle follows the four kids into a large RV with Chad right behind her.  She looks around, amazed at the space.  She would have never imagined anything like this.  But she supposes it makes sense.  This is where they spend a lot of their time.

 

“Both couches pull out,” Chad says as he sets Brielle’s bags down.  “I figured that the three girls can take those two beds.  I have an air mattress that Tucker can use.  And the girls room is yours, Brielle.”

 

“I don’t want to put the girls out of their room,” Brielle says.

 

“It was actually their idea.”  Chad shrugs.  “They figured you’d like to have your own space.”

 

Brielle looks at Victoria and Emily.  “If you two are sure?”

 

“Yes,” both answer.

 

She smiles at them.  “Okay.  Thank you.”

 

Chad gestures to the back of RV.  “I can show you the room if you want.”

 

“Sounds good.”  She reaches for her bags, not too surprised when Chad takes them before she can.  “You don’t have to carry my bags.”

 

“I know I don’t.”  He leads her to the girls’ room.  “This is it.  Bathroom is right next door.  Girls put towels on the bed for you.”

 

“Is that the only bathroom?”

 

Chad grins.  “No.  There’s one in my bedroom too.  Made sure to have two.  Especially with two teenage girls.”

 

Brielle laughs softly.  “Smart decision.”  She watches him put her bags on the bed.  “And how is this weekend going to work?”

 

“You’re all welcome to go about as you want.  Just make sure you have your passes on you at all times.  The girls know everything that goes on, so if you’re okay with Tucker and Tanner going out and about, they can do that.  If you want to just chill here, that’s fine.  Fridge is stocked.  You can also come up to the track at any point if we’re there.  Don’t be afraid to come check things out.  Let us know if there’s something you want to see or anything.”

 

“Okay.”  She smiles at him.  “Thank you again.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  Chad shoves his hands in his pockets.  “I’ll let you get unpacked or whatever.  There isn’t much going on right now.”

 

******  
  
Chad walks into the 48 garage to find Jimmie already there.  “Hey,” he says.  He shakes the other man’s hand.  “Not often that you get here before me.”

 

Jimmie chuckles.  “How’s everything going?” he asks.

 

Chad shrugs.  “Not too bad.  The kids went out.  Tucker and Tanner wanted to see the sights.  Brielle insisted on making dinner tonight.”

 

“Of course she did.  You didn’t argue with her on that, did you?”

 

“Only for about ten seconds.  Then I got a look.  Figured I’d better just let her do it.”

 

“Good thinking.  Do you know what she’s making?”

 

“No idea.  Told her we aren’t picky eaters so to make anything.  She a good cook?”

 

“Yeah, she is.  You have nothing to worry about.”  Jimmie smiles.  “You know, Chani keeps telling her to go on one of those crazy Food Network shows.”

  
Chad chuckles.  “Victoria loves those so I get stuck watching them a lot.”

 

When they finish up with everything, Chad makes his way back to the RV lot.  He finds the kids sitting outside the RV as he approaches.  He gives them a wave before heading inside.  Brielle looks over from where she is standing in the kitchen.

 

“Hi,” she says.

 

“Hey,” Chad says.  “Smells amazing in here.”

 

Brielle grins.  “Nothing too spectacular.  I’ll make something better tomorrow.”

 

“Brielle, you don’t need to cook for us all weekend.  You’re here on vacation.”

 

“I know.  But I like cooking.”  She shrugs.  “And I’m sure you’re really busy most of the weekend.”

 

Chad nods.  “I am.  I just don’t want you to think that’s why I invited you.”

 

“I don’t think that’s the reason you did.”  She smiles at him.  “I figure it’s to babysit the kids.”

 

“Babysit the…”  He stops when he sees the look on her face.  “You’re joking.  That’s a good one.”  He chuckles.  “And I almost fell for it.”  He shakes his head.  “Do you need help with anything?”

 

“No, everything is in the oven.”

 

“Okay.  How about some wine?”

 

“Wine sounds good.”

 

“All right.  What are you making exactly?”

 

“Chicken enchiladas.”

 

“White wine it is.”

 

Brielle smiles as she watches him.  She hadn’t pegged him for a wine drinker, but then again he’s come to surprise her on many aspects.  “So do you drink wine a lot?”

 

“No.”  Chad shakes his head as he grabs the corkscrew.  “But I do like a good wine with a meal.  Especially a good home cooked meal.  What about you?”

 

“I honestly don’t drink a lot.  Never really have.  Doesn’t mean I don’t drink at all.  But I do like a good wine with a good home cooked meal.”

 

He smiles at her.  “So do you like cooking or baking better?”

 

“Baking.”

 

“Didn’t even have to think about it.”

 

“I didn’t.  I don’t know.  There’s something about baking that just… I guess you can say relaxes me.”

 

“I get it.”  Chad hands her a glass of wine.  “All right, here’s to starting over.”

 

She smiles as she lifts her glass before they both take a sip.  “Since we’re starting over, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Of course?”

 

“Why’d you take me to Indigo’s?”

 

Chad nods.  “Should have expected that one.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I just…”

 

“No, don’t apologize.  I should apologize to you.  I shouldn’t have taken you there.  At least not for a first date.  But I’m comfortable there.  My wife was the manager there and everyone knows me there.”

 

Brielle nods.  “I can understand that.  That was one of the first places we went to when we moved down here.  It’s a great place.”

 

“Just not a first date place.”

 

“Right.”  She watches him.  “And it’s good that you can still go there.”  They move to the living area and sit down.  “From the little bit I’ve heard about her, your wife sounds like an amazing woman.”

 

“She was.  Stubborn as all hell, but just another reason I loved her.  Dare I ask about your husband?”

 

“He’s my ex-husband.  He’s currently in jail on fraud charges.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.  How did the kids take that?”

 

“It hit Tucker harder than Tanner.  Tanner had already figured out what Justin had done.  I think Tucker knew, he just wasn’t ready to accept it.  But it’s getting better now.”

 

“How long have you been divorced?  If you don’t want to answer, you don’t have to.”

 

“No, it’s fine.  The divorce was finalized almost five months ago.  I signed the day before we moved down here.  We’ve been separated for over a year.  I put up with a lot over the years.  But I just had enough.”

 

“Couldn’t have been easy for any of you.”

 

“It wasn’t.  It still isn’t.  There are plenty of times I question my choice of leaving.  But I know I needed to.  And it wouldn’t have mattered if I had stayed because he’s in jail for at least eighteen months.”

 

“Will he be able to see the kids after that?”

 

“If they want to see him.  I will never keep them from their father.  He may not be the best man in the world, but I have no doubt that he loves those two.  I will leave the decision to them.”

 

“Think they’d want to see him?”

 

“I don’t know.  As of this moment?  Tanner wants nothing to do with him.  I think Tucker would be more willing to see him.  However, when Justin gets out Tanner could change her mind.”

 

Chad nods as he watches her.  Before either of them can say anything else, the kids are walking inside.  Chad looks over.  “Hey, having fun?”

 

“Yes,” Victoria says.  “We’re hungry though.”

 

“Dinner’s just about ready,” Brielle says.  “Why don’t you four go get washed up?”  She stands up after the four kids walk past and makes her way back to the kitchenette.  She hadn’t talked about Justin to anyone other than Cara and Chandra in a long time.  And while she didn’t say much to Chad, she surprised herself by opening up at all.  Maybe it’s a good thing though.


	7. Moving Forward

**Chapter Six – Moving Forward**

Brielle watches as the four kids go off on their own.  She knows how excited Tanner and Tucker were to visit the garages.  After making them promise to stay out of everyone’s way, they were on their way.  She looks over at Chad as they continue to walk toward the garage area.  “Sorry they stuck me with you,” she says.

 

Chad laughs softly.  “If I had a problem with it, I would have sent you over to Chandra,” he says giving her a wink.

 

“And you’re sure it’s okay that they go off on their own like this?”

 

Chad nods.  “It’s fine.  Everyone knows my girls.  They’ll be good.  I need you to trust me.”

 

“I do.  I’m sorry.  I’m being one of those annoying parents right now.”

 

“Don’t apologize.  This is all new to you.  I get it.  It was different for my girls because this is what they grew up with.”

 

“Was it hard?”

 

“Not really.  There have been times Victoria has bitched about having to come to the track for weekends when there are ‘super awesome parties’ she could be going to.  Then I gently remind her that she’s sixteen and there’s no in hell she’d get to go to those parties even if we were home.”

 

“You wouldn’t let her go?”

 

“A few of them I probably would.  But I know the couple that she really wanted to go to involved college kids.”

 

Brielle nods.  “So you think she’d drink?”

 

Chad sighs.  “I don’t know.  I want to say no.  But I also know how pushy one of her friends from school is.”  He looks at Brielle.  “You think I’m being too strict.”

 

“No, just trying to understand.  I can’t say I would do anything differently with Tanner.  I trust her, but I also know how sixteen year old girls think.  Especially if there are college guys around.”

 

“You sound like you have firsthand experience.”

 

“You could say that.” 

 

“Your ex?”

 

“Yep.”  She looks at him.  “Go ahead and ask.”  She smiles a little knowing that he wants to know just how old she is now.  “I’m thirty-four.”

 

“I wasn’t…”  Chad smirks.  “Okay, I was curious.  But I wouldn’t ask.”

 

“I’m not one of those girls who gets upset when someone asks.  I have nothing to hide.  Can I ask how old you are?”

 

“Forty-four.  Yeah, I know, the old guy.”

 

“You aren’t old.”  Brielle follows Chad into a garage.  She sees several crew members standing around.  She tenses slightly, feeling like she shouldn’t be here. 

 

“Relax, you’re fine.”  Chad smiles at her as the approach the group.  “Morning.”

 

“Morning, Chief.”

 

“Guys, this is Brielle Declan.”  He introduces her to everyone before giving them instructions on what needs to be done.  Once they’re working, he looks at Brielle again.  “Jimmie should be here any minute.  Chandra’s usually with him.  You’re welcome anywhere around here.  You have access to anything and everything.  Don’t be afraid to ask me anything.  Or anyone here.  The guys may end up ignoring you.  Don’t take it personally.  They just get focused on what they’re doing.  If I ignore you like that, just smack me.”

 

Brielle can’t help but laugh a little.  “Well, hopefully I won’t have to do that.”

 

“Let’s hope not.  Once Chandra’s here, she’ll be able to help you too.” 

 

Brielle stands to the side, watching as the guys continue going over everything.  She’s thankful when she sees Chandra and Jimmie walk in.  At least now she won’t have to feel so out of place.  “Hey,” she says when Chandra approaches her.

 

“Hey,” Chandra says with a smile.  “Been here long?”

 

“Ten minutes maybe.”  She shrugs.  “Not long.  Feeling a bit out of place.”

 

“Don’t worry, that’ll go away.  I did too in the beginning.  Where are the kids?”

 

“Off exploring.  Tanner and Tucker wanted to see everything.”

 

“I’m sure they’re loving every minute of it.”

 

“I’m sure they are.  How about you?”

 

“It’s been interesting.”

 

“And Chad?”

 

Brielle rolls her eyes at her friend.  “Really?”  She smiles a little.  “It’s been fine.  We started over.  And not in the way you’re thinking.  Our kids are friends.  Chad and I are just friends.”

 

“Okay.”  Chandra laughs softly.  “Jimmie said you made dinner last night.”

 

“Yeah.  I figured it’s the least I could do.”

 

“You know you don’t have to, right?”

 

“I know.  But I don’t mind.”

 

******  
  
Chad steps off the RV just as the kids are walking over.  “Well, that’s what you four look like,” he says.

 

Victoria rolls her eyes.  “You’re funny, Dad,” she says.  “What are you doing out here?  You didn’t do something stupid, did you?”

 

Chad snorts.  “Thanks for the vote of confidence, Vic.  I’m out here because it’s a nice night.  And I basically got kicked out for trying to help with dinner.”  He points at Tanner and Tucker.  “Your mother is a stubborn woman.”

 

“We know,” Tanner says with a smile. 

 

Chad sits down on one of the lawn chairs.  “Did you four have fun?”

 

“It was amazing,” Tucker says.  “I can’t believe you get to do this all the time.  Are we allowed to sit up with you to watch the race?”

 

“Of course.  It’s already been arranged.”

  
“Awesome.” 

 

“Mom too?” Tanner asks.

 

“Absolutely.  Not sure if she planned on being up there.  But the invitation is there.”  He looks over when the door opens.

 

“Just in time,” Brielle says as she steps out.  “Dinner’s ready.”  She steps to the side when the four kids start heading inside.  She looks at Chad.  “Is it okay to sit out here while I eat?  It’s a beautiful night.”

 

Chad nods.  “Of course.  I was actually thinking of eating out here myself.  Mind if I join you?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

A few minutes later, they’re sitting down with their plates.  Chad looks at Brielle.  “This looks amazing,” he says.

 

Brielle smiles.  “Hopefully it tastes good too.”  She laughs a little when gives her a look after taking a bite.

 

“It’s really good.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“And just a reminder, you don’t need to cook for us.”

 

“I know I don’t.  But I don’t mind.”  She shrugs.  “You invited us here, brought us down here.  It’s really the least I could do.”

 

Chad smirks.  “Well, it’s appreciated, but not required or whatever.”  He watches her as he continues to eat.  “You’re a great cook.  And baker.  Is there anything you can’t do?”

 

“I can’t race.”

 

Chad laughs at that.  “Well, I could teach you.  We’d start small.  Maybe one of those Barbie jeeps or something.”

 

Brielle smiles at him.  “I don’t even get to start in a go-cart?  Come on!”

 

“Well, maybe.”  He has to wonder if she’s serious.  He would teach her in an instant if she really wanted to.  Hell, he’d put her in a car if that’s what she wanted.  “I already told Tanner and Tucker, but everything is set for the three of you to sit up at the pit box for the race.  You don’t have to if you don’t want to.  Tucker is excited about it.”

 

“The kids definitely can if they want to.  As long as you’re sure it’s okay?”  She smiles when he nods.  “I’ll think about it.”


	8. Weekend

**Chapter Seven – Weekend**

Brielle looks over when she hears footsteps from the bedroom.  She nearly gasps at the sight of Chad walking out with his fire suit on with the top hanging at his sides.  It’s that moment she notices the muscles he has.  She watches as the shirt tightens ever so slightly over his chest.

 

“Kids already head out?” Chad asks forcing Brielle to pull her gaze from his chest.

 

“Yeah,” she says barely managing to make herself sound normal.  “They were too excited to wait.  I figured you wouldn’t mind if they went already.”

 

“No, that’s fine.  Victoria and Emily know where to go and all that.  They wouldn’t bring them anywhere else.  Not yet anyways.”  He smiles at Brielle when the look on her face changes.  “I’m kidding.  I mean, I’m sure they go to spots where they really shouldn’t, but nothing will happen to them.”

 

“I hate you.”

 

Chad chuckles as he puts his hand over his heart.  “You hurt me, Declan.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll bet.”  She can’t help but smile.  “You’re sure it’s okay that we’re up there with you?”

 

“Yeah, absolutely.  You’ll all have headsets to hear what’s going on.  I should warn you that things can be tense sometimes so things may be said.”

 

“It’s okay.  I’m not dumb enough to think my kids have never heard the bad words.”  She watches as he lifts the top part of the fire suit and pulls it on.

 

“And in case it does happen, there are times Jimmie and I bitch at each other.”

 

Brielle chews on her bottom lip as Chad zips his suit.  “No problem.  Chandra already warned me about you two.  I imagine it’ll be like when Tanner and Tucker fight.”

 

Chad snorts.  “I would argue, but I don’t think I can.  Vic’s told me that we sound like her and Emily a lot.”

 

She laughs at that.  “Two grown men arguing like two teenage girls.”  She laughs even more.

 

“You’re fucking hilarious.”  He shakes his head, trying not to laugh himself.  “Are you ready?  Or do you have more jokes?”

 

“No more jokes right now.  I’ll let you know when I do.”

 

“Thanks.”  Chad follows her out of the RV as he slips his sunglasses on.

 

Brielle stands with Tanner and Tucker just behind where the crew members are as they listen to the prerace prayer.  As it ends, Brielle can’t help but let her gaze fall over Chad’s backside as she lifts her head.  His fire suit isn’t super tight, but it’s tight enough for her to get a good look at the way it formed around his ass.

 

“Mom,” Tanner says nudging her slightly.  “You okay?”

 

Brielle looks at her quickly.  “I’m fine,” she answers.

 

Tanner smirks.  “You were staring at Chad.  Not just at Chad but at his ass.”

 

“Tanner Victoria, watch that mouth.”  She hadn’t meant for that to come out as loud as it did.  She blushes a little when she sees Chad turn to glance back at them with an eyebrow raised.    
  
“Way to go, Mom.”

 

Chad waits for the kids to move to the other side of the wall before stopping Brielle.  “Everything okay?” he asks.

 

Brielle wrinkles her nose.  “Yes,” she answers.  “Sorry about that.  You weren’t supposed to hear it.”  She looks up at Chad.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.  Just want to make sure everything’s okay.”

 

“Everything’s fine.  Just… Tanner decided to say something that she shouldn’t have.”

 

Chad nods with a grin.  “Teenagers, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”  She grins as she moves over to the other side of the pit wall.  “Thanks again for letting us come up here.”

 

“No problem.  Glad you could make it.  Also glad _you_ decided to come up here today.”

  
Brielle takes her seat behind Chad and puts her headset on.  She can’t help but watch as stands looking out over his crew.  She continues to watch him as he finally sits down.

 

“All right guys,” Chad says into his headset.  “Let’s go out there and get this win.  Drive smart, drive hard, and kick some ass.”

 

Brielle looks beside her to where Chandra is sitting.  She has to wonder how Chandra deals with all of this.  How can she watch her husband out on the track going at speeds Brielle could only imagine?  She frowns a little when she notices Chandra writing something down, smiling a little when Chandra moves the clipboard so she could see.

 

_You get used to the noise, the sounds.  You get used to the nerves of watching the love of your life out there._

 

Of course Chandra knew what she was thinking.  It doesn’t surprise her anymore.  She watches as Chandra starts writing again.

 

_You have it a little easier.  The man you want sits up here._

 

Brielle frowns at that.  The man she wants?  No, Chandra’s wrong about that.  She takes the pen when the blonde hands it to her.  _I don’t want anyone._

 

Chandra looks at her with her eyebrow raised.  _Please, you were just staring at his ass._

 

Brielle blushes at that.  God, she got caught again.  At least this time it wasn’t by her daughter.  _Am I making it that obvious?  Tanner caught me too!_

 

Chandra laughs at that.  _He was looking at your ass when you were climbing up here._

 

Brielle knows her cheeks are burning even more now.  How is she going to be able to face Chad now?  She can only imagine that she’ll make a fool of herself.  _He’s not what he was the first night I met him._

 

Chandra nods.  _He’s a good man._

 

When the first accident occurs, Brielle watches as Chad stands up and watches everything that’s going on out on the track.  She’s glad that Jimmie was able to make it through without any damage.

 

“What the fuck was that?” Jimmie asks on the radio.

 

“10 decided to make this a derby,” Chad answers.

 

“She knows we’re going 190, right?  What the hell was she thinking?”

 

“No idea.  Keep your head on the race, buddy.”  Chad sits down again.  He runs a hand over his face.

 

Chandra stands up and moves to lean down toward Chad.  She pushes his ear piece off one ear before saying something to him.  Brielle has to wonder what she’s telling him.  She just hopes it isn’t about anything they’d been talking about.  When Chandra sits back down, Brielle looks at her.

 

_Don’t worry!  It was nothing to do with you checking him out._

 

Brielle rolls her eyes.  She’s never going to live this down.  She can’t help but smile a little when Chandra nudges her.

 

“Jimmie, you have to come back in for a pass through,” Chad says a few minutes later.

 

“What the fuck did I do?” Jimmie asks.

 

“Too fast exiting.”

 

“Fuck that!  There’s no way.”

 

“Just bring it through.”

 

Brielle isn’t surprised by how upset both men sound.  She’d be upset in this situation too.  She watches as Jimmie comes back through, this time not stopping in his pit stall.  It isn’t long after that when Chad lifts his hands in frustration.

 

“Damn it Jimmie.  Bring it back in and park it for one.  Too fast entering.”

 

“What the fuck?  What the hell are they even looking at?  This is fucking bull shit.”

 

“Then slow the fuck down!”

 

Brielle watches as Jimmie pulls into his stall, an official standing in front of his car as they all wait.  It feels so long for her, she can only imagine how long it feels for Jimmie.

 

“Okay, let’s get back into this,” Chad says once Jimmie’s back on track.  “One to green.”

 

Brielle watches a Jimmie crosses the finish line in fifteenth.  She watches Chad drop his head forward as he shakes it.

 

“Sorry boys,” Jimmie says.  “It’s on me.”

 

“It’s on all of us,” Chad replies before throwing his headset off.  “Fuck.”  He climbs off the war wagon without saying anything else.

 

Brielle looks at Chandra.  “Is it always like this?” she asks.

 

“It was a rough day,” Chandra answers.  “There’s always some tension throughout a race, but not always like this.  Don’t worry, by the time you see Chad again he’ll be fine.”

 

******  
  
Chad walks into the RV after finishing his media obligations.  He finds the kids sitting watching something on TV and sitting at the small table in the kitchenette.  He waves at the kids as he walks by.  “Hey,” he says when he reaches the table.  He unzips his suit just as Brielle looks up.  Her smile almost looks shy.

 

“Hi,” she says.  “You seem to be in a better mood.”

 

He nods.  “I’m fine.  I’m sorry it couldn’t have been a better race for you guys.”

 

“We still enjoyed it.  And I would like to think we’ll be invited to more.”

 

Chad grins.  “Yeah?  I’m sure that can definitely happen.”  He gestures toward the back.  “I’m going to grab a quick shower and then we can head out.”

 

“Do you want me to make you something to eat real quick?”

 

“No, thanks.  I’ll grab something when we get home.”

 

Chad walks with Brielle and her kids to the front door of the apartment building.  He watches as Tanner and Tucker push their way inside.  “Night, kids.”  He chuckles when they both grumble their goodbyes.

 

Brielle smiles as she looks up at Chad.  “They had fun, I hope you know that,” she says.

 

Chad nods.  “I know that.  You look just as tired as they do.”

 

“I am.  Being a Mom, however, I’m used to it.”  She shrugs.  “Thank you for letting us come.  It was fun.”

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“You sure you’re okay to finish the drive home?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”  He smiles.  “I’m glad you came.”

 

“Me too.”  She gestures behind her.  “I should go make sure they made it into their beds.”

 

“Probably a good idea.  Goodnight, Brielle.”

 

“Night, Chad.”  She leans up and kisses his cheek before walking inside.  Did she really just do that?


End file.
